A simple kind of peace
by Narwhalious
Summary: It seems that the only visits that Spencer Reid receives at night are nightmares. After waking up after a particularly bad one, Reid does what he usually does in a situation like this: Relax in front of the tv and thinks... I WELCOME YOU FLAMERS! BAHAHA!


**Hello, it's me, Bun-Bun! ^_^ this is a little one-shot because I'm bored and its late right now... *sweatdrops***

**I actually wrote this on my phone (shocking, I know) and my word program doesn't have spell check, so if there are any mistakes... *shakes fist at technology* DAMN YOUUUU!**

**Disclaimer:**** huh, what? Me? Own Criminal Minds? ...I wish. :(**

**Warning:**** Maybe just complete random crap that makes no sense? Yeah, ok maybe not...**

He knew as soon as he woke up that it wasn't going to be an easy night. It was 1:25am and Spencer Reid was lying in bed, trying to calm himself down from his latest nightmare. His entire body was drenched in sweat and his feet were burning beneath the covers. Spencer wondered if he should kick off the clammy socks that were slowly suffocating his toes. As soon as he did, the young doctor was instantly relieved. The cool fabric of his bed sheets were soothing, but oddly enough, not able to get him comfortable enough to go back to sleep. But after what he'd seen in his dream, he wasn't too sure if sleep was the best thing at the moment.

Sighing, he clicked on his bedside lamp and fumbled for his reading glasses, knocking over his water glass in the process. Groaning Spencer slowly sat up, rubbing his weary eyes like a 5 year old and got up, slipping his feet into slippers. Tromping into the living room, he turned on the TV before heading back towards the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. He contemplated on what to do next. Hotch had said that if he ever needed to talk to someone after one of Reid's nightmares, then he should call him, no matter what time. But calling his boss at 1:30 in the morning to talk about a silly dream didn't exactly appeal to the team's Junior G-man.

As if deciding for him, the TV's channel abruptly changed to Wipeout, one of Reid's favourite shows. Finished making his tea, the young genius laid out on the couch, stretching his long frame to its extent in a big cat-stretch. He watched with mild interest as more and more people succumbed to the dangerous terrain, only taking sips of his tea when the commercials came on.

Spencer would have much rather preferred coffee, but seeing as it was only early in the morning and he actually wanted to try and sleep again, opted against it. He tried to remember his nightmare but, as usual, came up blank. That was usually what happened whenever he had a terrible dream; wake up in cold sweats but not knowing what had happened or why. But he would never think about it much. The young genius looked over to his bookcase where books were scattered in and around it. Seeing one of his favourite books, he remembered what one character had said in it; _"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live"_. So that's what Spencer would do. He would live life to the fullest and try not to think twice about his nightmares.

He stopped thinking only when he felt something wet running down his chest. Looking back up, he saw that his tea had spilt all on the couch and himself while he was thinking. Cursing, he got up and made his way to the kitchen to put his mug down. Muttering under his breath, he frantically dabbed at the spot where the scalding tea had hit, knowing that there would be a stain. After he decided that he couldn't do any more to save his shirt, he sat back down onto the couch to finish the show. Seeing how one of the contestants looked like Morgan, he thought back to his team. Spencer chuckled, imagining their faces if they saw him watching something hip and new and not The Discovery Channel or Planet Earth. He had to admit, he liked these shows as much as the next guy even if you didn't learn much from them. But everyone still saw him as the awkward young genius, reading books and playing chess. Filling up his so-called brilliant mind. He still didn't care for loud bars, and talking smoothly to women only happened in his dreams, but he was a fan of comedy shows.

Laughing to himself again, Reid put reading glasses onto the table beside him. Feeling his eyes slowly get droopy, he allowed sleep to overtake him, praying that the nightmares wouldn't return.

Knowing full well that he'd never be rid of them...

**So uh...yeah. Guess that's the outcome of too much CM and tea. Sorry it's so short. My phone doesn't exactly have mega-extra bunches of space... Too bad, since that's usually where I write most of my stories :/**

**Yes, I was watching Wipeout while writing this... X) It was the first tv show that came to my mind...**

**On a side note:**** I just found out why seafood is called "seafood"! It's because its food... From. The. SEA! Don't you laugh, I am genuinely happy about this and ...uh yeah, anyways... **

**Ooooh! I spy with my little eye a Harry Potter reference! Who can find it? *raises hand* Me, me! I did! I found it, Bun-Bun! X)**

**Now, unless you're blind (which is totally cool if you are. IM not dissing blind people), you should see a button saying "review". Hmmm, mysterious button with writing on it? Better click it! :D**

**-Bun-Bun singing out! Chao ^_^**


End file.
